Lost Lyrics To The Pokemon Theme Song!
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: In a strange turn of events, Ash, Brock, and Misty break the forth wall and find out that the Pokemon theme song is actually WAY longer than what was originally assumed. Includes crack-ish themes, you've been warned...


Author's Note: I don't know. -_-" I wanted to write a Pokemon fic! This will be my first one ever! So let's just say that I'm a little nervous! I used to watch Pokemon all the time and I even have a few DVDs that I have no idea where they are! Anyway, I haven't actually watched Pokemon in a little while so forgive if I'm rusty with the plot! ^^"

This fic takes place...IDK...in one of the first series I guess? It's not really meant to be taken seriously so forgive me if there's OOC moments!

I actually have the Pokemon theme song memorized. And to make this fic the way it is, I added a few extra lyrics of my one...heehee...;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. There, I said it!

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

The Never Ending Theme Song!:

It was a beautiful morning in the World of Pokemon, the sun shone brightly and a group of Bellossom danced in it together. The cool breeze made swarms of Hoppip fly through the sky, and a bunch of Magikarp swam weakly in the streams.

But as peaceful as it was, it was boring for three young trainers known as: Ash Ketchum, Misty, and Brock. They all sat on the bright green grass of their campsite looking very bored.

"...I'm gonna all asleep..." Ash complained as his eyelids nearly shut.

Misty groaned and yawned after putting her arms behind her head.

"Ash, you always fall asleep. Your just that lazy..." Misty said in a bored tone.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu said as he ran around in circles playing with Ash's Charmander and Misty's togepi.

Ash saw them in the corner of his eye and then he rolled his eyes.

"At least somebody's having fun..." Brock commented as he draped himself over a log. But what he didn't know, was that there was a weedle inside the log.

"...What can we do?" Misty asked as she yawned. "We have NO trainers to battle, and Ash's gym battle isn't scheduled till...three more days..." Misty added.

Ash groaned and closed his eyes.

"We could...go to a buffet near town..." Ash suggested.

Misty rolled her eyes at that suggestion. It was very cliché of Ash to suggest something like that and it was so predictable for the red-head girl.

"SINGING!" Brock suddenly shouted as he jumped to his feet.

Misty and Ash's eyes widened as they fell backwards from the vibration, and the pokemon cried in shock.

"SINGING?" Ash and Misty shouted at the same time.

Brock smiled.

"Yeah! I feel like singing..." Brock said.

Ash's eyes widened.

"Omigosh...I feel like singing too!" Ash said in shock. He glanced over at Misty and saw her freaking out.

"Let's sing! I know a great song!" Brock said.

Brock then cleared his throat and Misty rolled her eyes as she looked over at Ash.

"He's gonna sing the theme song to the show...I can feel it..." Misty said.

Ash gasped.

"We have a theme song?" Ash asked.

Misty rose an eyebrow and Brock started singing and tapping his feet to the beat.

_I want to be the very best..._

_Like no one ever was..._

_To catch them is my real test..._

_To train them is my cause!_

Brock looked at Ash as he smiled and continued to make the beat. The where about to go into the next part and he apparently wanted Ash to sing the rest.

"Sing it, Ash!" Brock said.

Ash frowned, then he sighed and started singing the rest against his will.

_I will travel across the land..._

_searching far and wide..._

_Each Pokemon, to understand..._

_The power that's inside..._

Misty smiled at that. She then started singing along with Ash and Brock continued to tap to the beat.

_Pokemon (gotta catch 'em all!)_

_It's you and me..._

_I know it's my destiny..._

_Pokemon!_

_Oh, your my best friend..._

_In a world we must defend..._

Ash was actually starting to enjoy the song. He stopped his monotone singing and started singing at a higher pitch and Misty started dancing as she sung in the background.

_Pokemon (gotta catch 'en all!)_

_A heart so true..._

_Our courage will pull us through..._

_You teach me and I'll teach you..._

Brock smiled.

"I knew you guys would enjoy my suggestion!" Brock shouted in the background.

But that didn't stop Misty and Ash's singing.

_Pokemon (gotta catch 'em all!)_

_Gotta catch 'em all!_

_Every challenge along the way..._

_With courage, I will face..._

_I will battle everyday..._

_To claim my rightful place!_

As Ash sung the last few lyrics he rose an eyebrow.

"(Wait...'battle everyday'?)" Ash thought in confusion.

Brock then started singing again with Ash, and Misty still sung in the background with a big smile on her face.

_Come with me; the time is right!_

_There's no better team..._

_Arm and arm, we'll win the fight..._

_It's always been our dream!_

_Pokemon (gotta catch 'em all!)_

_It's you and me..._

_I know it's my destiny..._

All three trainers were really enjoying the song as they sung it. And Pikachu, Charmander, and Togepi even walked over to hear it.

_Pokemon!_

_Oh, your my best friend..._

_In a world we must defend..._

_Pokemon (gotta catch 'em all!)_

_A heart so true..._

_Our courage will pull us through..._

_You teach me and I'll teach you..._

Brock quickly glanced over at Misty dancing as they finished singing the last part.

"(...I need to teach Misty how to dance...that's one thing!)" Brock thought as he continued making the beat.

_Pokemon (gotta catch 'em all!)_

_Gotta catch 'em all!_

_Gotta catch 'em all..._

_Gotta catch 'em all, yeah!_

Ash, Misty, and Brock were smiling like idiots at that point as they started singing the next verse.

_Pokemon (gotta catch 'em all!)_

_It's you and me..._

_I know it's my destiny..._

_Pokemon!_

_Oh, your my best friend..._

_In a world we must defend..._

_Pokemon (gotta catch 'em all!)_

_A heart so true..._

_Our courage will pull us through..._

Ash, Brock, and Misty didn't notice Team Rocket sneak up rather obviously behind a nearby bush as they sung the last part.

_You teach me and I'll teach you..._

_Pokemon (gotta catch 'em all!)_

_Gotta catch 'em all!_

_...Pokemon!_

Jessie gagged, James was clapping, and Meowth was violently shaking the bush.

"Those twerps think that was singing? Please!" Jessie said in disgust.

Meowth rolled his eyes.

"Yeah...they's sound worse then you in the shower..." Meowth muttered.

Jessie scowled evilly and grabbed Meowth's neck and started choking him.

"HEY! I SOUND GREAT! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW MUSIC IF IT BIT YOU IN THE-" Jessie yelled but was cut off by James.

"Hey! Be quite, they'll hear us!" James said.

Meanwhile, Ash and Misty stopped singing. But Brock was still tapping his feet to the beat.

"Hey! There's still more to the song you guys!" Brock said.

Ash an Misty rose an eyebrow and exchanged looks.

"At least...that's what it says in this script..." Brock said as he pulled out a script.

Misty brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes.

"Well...I guess we might as well finish the song then..." Ash said.

Ash, Misty, and Brock shrugged their shoulders and read from the 'script' the 'rest' of the 'theme song'.

_...Pokemon! (Gotta catch 'em all!)_

_Doesn't anybody have manners anymore? Why is Misty such an annoying sore loser?_

Misty gasped and then scowled at Ash who was snickering.

_Pokemon (gotta catch 'em all!)_

_I would travel to the end's of the earth, to finally get what we deserve for all this hard work..._

_A nice hot tub, and some thunder-shocking good jets!_

The three looked at each other confused as they continued singing rather warily.

_Pokemon!_

_It's you and me..._

_I know it's my destiny..._

_To train your stupid weak selves, and don't get any credit!_

_Oh, pokemon!_

_You and me are a weird team..._

_Just imagine all the threats we would get..._

_If we ever went out in public together!_

Team Rocket looked shocked.

Misty, Ash, and Brock exchanged looks.

_Pokemon!_

_Oh, your by best friend..._

_In a world we must turn upside down to lend a hand..._

_Pokemon (gotta catch 'em all!)_

_A heart so true..._

_Why is it that Milktanks don't actually moo?_

_You teach me and I'll teach you..._

_How to win a lame excuse of a battle with a crazy old man of a gym leader!_

_Pokemon (gotta catch 'em all!)_

"(What the heck?)" Ash thought as he sung.

Misty frowned as her dancing became off.

Brock yawned as he sung.

Jessie was wide eyed, James was frowning, and Meowth was sighing and putting his paw over his face.

_Gotta catch 'em all!_

_Gotta catch 'em all!_

_Gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, ca-ca-ca-catch 'e-e-e-e-em all, yo!_

_So take my hand and we'll embark on a lifetime's journey..._

_Pokemon!_

_Oh, I think a mischievous little Marill stole my brownie (stole my brownie, yo!)_

Ash, Brock, and Misty's eyes widened as they sung.

Team Rocket groaned.

And the pokemon were looking depressed.

_Pokemon (gotta catch 'em all!)_

_I will battle every stupid day..._

_To claim my rightful place..._

_Atop a giant castle, with a giant THRONE!_

_Gotta catch 'em all!_

_One day I will get my brownie back from Marill..._

_Or maybe I could get my Pidgey to battle it and use gust?_

_All I know is that..._

_Pokemon!_

_You must believe in me..._

_And trust me too, 'cause that's the whole thing through and through..._

Ash groaned and looked at his watch as Misty and Brock paused right quick. He looked at his very convenient watch.

"Yawn...how much longer does this go on?" Ash asked Brock.

Brock rubbed his stiff neck and read over where the song ended. He gasped afterward.

Misty yelped.

"What? When does it end?" Ask asked.

Brock was now trembling and sweating.

"I-it doesn't...i-i-it d-d-doesn't e-end, A-Ash..." Brock stuttered out.

Ash and Misty's eyes were so wide they nearly popped out.

"WHAT?" They both shouted.

Team Rocket over heard that and so did the three pokemon.

The three pokemon let out cries of dismay.

Jessie's eyes were wide, James whimpered, and Meowth looked horrified.

As Ash and Misty looked at each other speechless, Brock had already continued singing.

_Pokemon! (gotta catch 'em all!)_

_P-p-p-p-pokemon!_

_We'll get through this arm and arm..._

_Lean on me and we'll charm, charm, charm the enemy!_

_I know it's my idiotic destiny..._

_You and me (pokemon!) we make the perfect ugly team! (The perfect ugly team, yeah!)_

_Yeah, no matter what..._

_Pokemon!_

_One thing is perfectly clear..._

_Electrobe, to Pichu, to even a tiny togepi..._

_We live together in harmony, YEAH! (Catch, catch, catching 'em everyday! WHOA!)_

Ash and Misty deadpanned.

"This theme song...lasts FOREVER?" Misty asked.

Ash groaned.

**80 Years Later...**

Ash, Misty, and Brock were still in the exact same spot singing the theme song.

Ash's hair was totally gray, and he had wrinkles all over his face. He was also standing up and holding a walker.

Brock's hair was gray and falling out, he had severe wrinkles on his face, and he was trembling weakly and holding a cane.

Misty's hair was fully gray and it was way longer all the way to her feet, she was wearing glasses, her face was wrinkly, and she was still dancing...but barely. She also had a hearing aid in her ear.

The pokemon still looked the same, and they were looking depressed at their aged trainers.

Team Rocket where still hiding behind the bush.

Meowth still looked the same, but he was about to fall asleep.

James was almost completely bald, and he was wearing huge glasses, and he had a very long gray beard. He was trembling and sitting in a wheel chair. And he was holding an old-fashioned hearing aid to his ear.

Jessie's hair was gray, and it was all greasy looking as it fell to her mid-back in waves. She was applying some anti-wrinkle cream to her very wrinkled face. And she was wearing some HUGE glasses. She was also barely standing up on a cane.

_Yo, yo, yo! Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch 'em all, yeah!  
Pokemon (gotta catch 'em all!)_

_To train you is not an option..._

_But my life's entire goal!_

_Pokemon!_

_You'll teach me and I'll teach you..._

_The power of teamwork like a salsa!  
And maybe I won't ever get my brownie back from the Marill..._

_We will go down the hills of trails..._

_Pokemon (gotta catch, catch, catch 'em all!)_

The aged Ash, Misty and Brock sung. They then paused briefly to breathe and they hesitantly went into the next verse.

_Pokemon! (Pokemon!)_

_Together you and I are one..._

_We will blaze the battle floor like no one's done nobody's done before!_

_Gotta catch 'em all!_

_Gotta catch 'em all! (I hate my Pidgey for turning against me!)_

_Arm and arm, we will charm everybody!_

_It's my chance!_

_Gotta CATCH 'em all!_

_Gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, (POKEMON!) gotta, gotta..._

Aged Ash then took one hand off the walker and clenched into a fist as he shook it weakly in the air while aged Misty and Brock continued singing.

"(Someone kill me!)" aged Ash thought as he continued singing.

In the end...the three sung the song for all eternity. Because the humans never die in the show.

**The End? ...Nah! It really is the ending! ;)**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

...Well? What do you think? I actually kinda laughed as I typed up my own words. I didn't mean to insult the show's plot or anything with the theme song. It was just good ol' goofing off fun! :)

Read and review!


End file.
